Twice You Turned Your Back on Me
by the.love.that.binds
Summary: As if he had staged the whole thing and she was a puppet in the play and he was the puppeteer and he knew all the lines and she..didn't. She didn't know what to even say to him. It was like...she didn't even know what. Tyler was on a separate island from her, lonely, discarded...alienated. She didn't know him anymore. Things change, and they changed him. Forwood/Klaroline one-shot


_Twice You Turned Your Back on Me_

_x..x..x..x..x..x_

_written to the song "Twice" by Little Dragon_

* * *

Caroline had finally realized something. Tyler wasn't coming back. He wasn't coming back. Tyler wasn't coming back. He -

_Stop it,_ she forcefully reminded herself, _you're going too far. It's enough now as it is. _She wouldn't fully believe that he wasn't coming back. Because it was by Klaus's death threat that sent Tyler scurrying - if Klaus said Tyler could come back, then_ Tyler could come back._ But, oh God, she missed Tyler as if it were her own heart that he had taken with him while on the run. As if he had taken everything that was precious to her. And he had. But the one most stupidest thing he had chosen to leave with her was her own mind. Which was pointing in all directions to Klaus. But her heart...was safe with Tyler.

_...Was it? Or was it the other way around?_

Caroline also realized something else.

The _way _Tyler left.

_"Twice I turn my back on you._

_I fell flat on my face but didn't lose. _

_Tell me where would I go. _

_Tell me what led you on; I'd love to know..."_

Caroline couldn't describe it. The way Tyler left was like she was nothing to him anymore, to sum it all up. The unusual, casual shrug of his shoulders, the steely, cold, glint in his eyes, the eyes of a stranger, asking her who she was and what remained of her. The cool indifference of his demeanour, saying to her he had to leave in such a way it seemed almost...uncaring.

Almost as if he had staged the whole thing and she was a puppet in the play and he was the puppeteer and he knew all the lines and she...didn't. She didn't know what to even say to him.

It was like...she didn't even know what. Tyler was on a separate island from her, lonely, discarded...alienated. She didn't know him anymore. Things change, and they changed him.

When Tyler left to the Appalachian Mountains to break the sire bond, he took the rest of Tyler Lockwood that Caroline once knew and loved. When Tyler returned, he seemed cold and distant, as if he knew far more than he let on.

_Well that was true,_ Caroline thought bitterly, _he was a werewolf, and now a hybrid at that, he has his own pack and his own loyalties. He probably would've even chosen Dean over the life of one of our friend's._

What did Tyler owe to his them? He didn't know them. He had no connection to them.

Yet Tyler thought he owed them all his life, that he had to break the sire bond of each and every wolf's sire bond to Klaus. Caroline could completely understand that, she could. Being under Klaus's control was terrifying and most of all, no one wanted to bend to a person's will who had nothing but darkness in his life. But what she didn't understand was why Tyler, of all people, had to be the one who did it. He truly didn't owe them anything. Didn't he realize that he had obligations to other people too? His mother, his friends, his girlfriend. Caroline. Why would he choose his pack over the people he had known all of his life?

Caroline couldn't wrap her mind around it. She knew she wouldn't pick strangers over her best friends or her mother.

Suddenly it seemed as if Tyler were carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, and it was his job to make sure everything went alright. Hell, he was forgetting everyone and everything else, Caroline thought. And Hayley. That were-slut. Caroline was completely and utterly convinced that a big part of Tyler's change was due to her, his alpha-female or whatever.

Caroline heaved out a loud, melodramatic sigh, glaring at the ceiling above her. She was draped across her bed; she'd been lying there just thinking the whole day long.

_"Was it the blue night_

_Gone fragile_

_Was it about the men_

_In wonder steady gone under_

_Was it the light ways_

_So frightening"_

His anger frightened her at times. His fierce, disruptive, manipulative, destructive anger. Yes, Klaus had plenty of anger of him as well, but he could control it when he wanted to. But Tyler...after Caroline told him about her deal with Klaus to go on a date with him...after so many other times...

_"Was it a two wills_

_One mirror holding us dearer now"_

Tyler had different loyalties. He wasn't the same person anymore.

Klaus...he had certain loyalties. To his family, to his hybrids...to Caroline. When he abandoned them he returned. He knew where his loyalties lay.

_"Thought I had an answer once_  
_But your random ways swept me along_  
_Colossal signs so I got lost_  
_With so many lovers singing soft"_

In a relationship, when people changed, it was either for the better or worse. With Tyler, it was a combination of both. He'd changed, grown happier with his fellow werewolves, and she was happy for him as well. But...maybe they were right. Maybe vampires and werewolves weren't meant to be. Different species. Different kinds. Different people. Tyler was...always changing. From arrogant high school jock who slept with her best friend's sister to angry, confused werewolf to happy, changed hybrid and then to what?

Caroline's heart was pointing her in so many different directions.

_"Was it the blue night_  
_Gone fragile"_

Screw it, it wasn't even the fact that he had different loyalties now. It was the fact that Caroline no longer felt safe around him anymore. No longer wanted. No longer loved. Like they were strangers, all over again, from the beginning. Like she wasn't special anymore, like their romance was a high school love. Once precious, then forgotten. Discarded. Caroline felt discarded.

Klaus? He made her feel _special_, like she deserved to be respected and loved. He'd told her she was strong, beautiful, full of light...Tyler had never described her like that.

She'd betrayed them. Both of them, many times. Tyler by lying to him, by falling for Klaus...and Klaus by leading him on as a distraction or lying to him as well. Tyler had betrayed her too, and oddly she couldn't really remember a time when Klaus had betrayed her.

Or was that her heart speaking?

Or her mind?

_Loyalties or betrayals?_

_"Was it about the men_  
_In wonder steady gone under_  
_Was it the light ways_  
_So frightening_  
_Was it a two wills_  
_One mirror holding us dearer now"_

A loud ring.

The doorbell.

Caroline was shaken from her thoughts.

When she opened the door she saw him.

Klaus.

"Hello, love," he said, in that way she hated and loved. He had already been invited in but thought it would be better to ask. "May I come in?"

She let him in.

_"Twice I turn my back on you._

_I fell flat on my face but didn't lose._

_Tell me where would I go._

_Tell me what led you on; I'd love to know..."_

* * *

_A/N: I really hoped you liked this one-shot. Thank you for reading! the main theme of this one-shot was basically loyalties and betrayals, two opposites..i wrote this to the song "twice" by little dragon. it's from the scene in tvd where vampire Elena is watching Damon compel her when he tells her he loves her and that he can't be selfish with her in that beautiful scene.. ;) well tell me what you think of this one-shot, i'd like to hear your thoughts !_


End file.
